Croc
Croc is a Feraligatr played by Curio in the Poke RP. History Metawise, Croc was introduced as coming out of a time paradox fixed by Dialga, something which has not been revisited. He was introduced along with five other characters to replace the characters based on Curio's OR team. While these other five replacement characters have themselves been replaced, Croc remains a major character in the RP. In universe, he came from Dragon Village, a small island village inhabited by Dragon types and Pokemon in the Dragon Egg Group. The Dragon Village jas a slight Spartan aura with its obsession with battling and Croc was raised as a powerful fighter from a young age. He met his current wife in middle school and started dating her in high school. He arrived on the island on a whim and has hung out and fought with the others there. After a crushing defeat at the hands of Waka, Croc got some help from Dialga and trained extensively in the Dream World. While the others felt this as only three days, Croc witnessed it at a dilated speed of 9 years. His power shot up but his battle lust dropped. He has since become a coach currently tutoring his nephew Kumo and a Tyrogue named Kyo. Personality Originally a slightly less dumb take on the dumb jock trope, Croc was a battlehungry brawler. He was still friendly and loved his girlfriend Petunia though. Most of Croc's development has come since his Dream World training. He still loves a good fight but isn't as battlehungry as he used to be. He is an observer in battle and a tactician. Croc is prone to odd ideas like learning a poison move to learn how to focus poison into your other attacks. He is antagonistic to those he finds to be too full of themselves or obnoxious, like Robin Hoot. He can joke around or be blunt based on how he feels at the time. Croc cares about kids and tries his best to help them and protect them. Due to Croc's village's combat oriented courting customs, Croc is actually very bad with romantic advice despite being married. This is easily noted when, upon learning Darkrai has a crush on Mel, Croc suggests challenging her to a fight. Power and Skills While listed at level 96, his heavy training puts Croc's power closer to an approximate 110-something. Croc's body is infused with dream energy from spending almost a decade in the Dream World. While this doesn't directly empower Croc it does let him do his adaptive strategies easier. Like many Dream World inhabitants, Croc has a hidden ability. But instead of his species' default Sheer Force, he focused on training his Torrent ability until it mutated into the powerful Water Bubble. He also trained his Dragon Dance until he could execute six at once, instantly maximizing his attack and speed. He calls this new technique Dragon Parade. As a fully evolved Water Starter, Croc learned Hydro Cannon. But while in the Dream World he trained it into a physical equivalent more fitting his strengths. It forms into a water dragon before crushing its enemies. This move has had a few names but Croc has finally settled on Tidal Crush. Friends Croc is a generally friendly guy but he has some Pokemon he especially considers friends on the island. These are Anchor Arms, Waka, and Bern. Trivia * His birthday is Australia day. * He was an overpowered oke. Personality He was a blunt asshole who thought being as rude and tactless as possible was useful. Wonder why?Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP